


In her house

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Bennett joins the Dollhouse and she and Topher develop a relationship. Adelle finds their antics less than amusing. Adelle's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In her house

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Topher and Bennett are both working at the Dollhouse under Adelle. Except for Bennett's presence, the Dollhouse is largely in the status quo of S1 or early S2. Also, this is a bit cracky.
> 
> Written for a prompt on lj.

The girl is quite peculiar. Even compared to Topher.

And the way she teeters, not sure if she's a shy child or a an evil overlord in training...

For goodness' sake, did I just think the phrase 'evil overlord in training'? I really have been spending too much time with that boy.

But still, Bennett does have a certain... directness. A bluntness of speech that keeps her from being some insipid girl who happens to be a genius in her spare time.

And I'm actually quite surprised how well Topher has taken to her. She's lovely, of course; she could easily play one of those warrior waifs or sexy cyborgs in those films Topher likes so much. And yet, considering all his little-boy insecurities, I find myself a bit pleased - maybe even proud - that he's quite enamored with the fact that she is indeed smarter than he is. She is nothing like the adoring and easy-to-please geek-Galatea Topher always programs for his birthday; Bennett is difficult, dangerous, and better than him in the one regard he holds dearest to his dark and seedy little heart: his genius.

I suppose it's a sign of my low expectations of our whole damnable species, that even such a small sign of Brinkean maturity lures me into thinking that there may be hope for the two of them.

Not that it should matter to me what the two of them do, as long as it doesn't affect the work. After all, having them both in my house, exceptional results will be demanded.

Of course, when I informed them that they would shortly be expected to develop radically innovative extensions of Rossum technology, they simply nodded calmly. As if I were telling them where to find the loo.

Bennett and Topher. This is either a brilliant idea. Or a terrible one.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seems perhaps paradoxical that I would implement strict codes of personal conduct given that this is, occasionally, called a 'whorehouse.' But really, "Don't let me catch you at it again lest I feel the urge to blind myself" hardly seems like the fist of Stalin, does it? A little discretion is all I ask.

Bennett seems to have a better game face than Topher; he's all guilty looks and not-quite-furtive giggles the rest of the day whenever he and Bennett sneak off for 'a brainstorming' session. Which is tiresome. Because frankly, if it's helping the work, I really don't care.

But then there are... the antics.

Truly, there is no other word. They are antics.

Like when Topher tore apart the snack room looking for that ridiculous picture.

"Lose something?" I had asked, raising my eyebrow. He always flinched a little at the eyebrow.

"How could you tell?" he said with that tone when he knows he's not amusing but insists on trying on anyway.

"Either Alpha has come back specifically for your secret starches, or you have lost something important. Did you bring tech into the breakroom?"

"No! Of course not. I was just enjoying a picture of my lovely brilliant lady friend," he said, laughing uncomfortably, then leaned toward me and whispered fearfully, "It's a special picture!"

I looked at him.

He continued, in a panicked whisper, "And by a special picture, I mean-"

"Yes, Topher, I can very well surmise what you mean."

"So you'll help me find it?"

I turn around and leave. Honestly. The stupidity I tolerate.

Later, of course, as I walk down the hallway I hear Topher yelling at Mr. Ballard, "Give it back! Don't you look!"

"What is this?" Ballard answers.

"I said don't look! That is very very VERY private!" Topher yelled.

I stepped into the room then to see Ballard looking with curiosity at a scanned brain function image, holding it just out of Topher's reach.

"Who is this? Is this Echo's?" Ballard asked.

Topher looked put out. "No! Gross!"

"What on earth is happening here?" I asked.

"He has the picture I told you about," Topher said meaningfully.

"Who is this scan of?" Ballard said testily.

"My girlfriend, okay? It's a scan we took of what's happening in her brain," he said, then lowering his voice to continue, "During our special time."

Ballard immediately let go of the brainscan as if it were made of mud. Topher rapidly hid the scan from our eyes carefully under his shirt, sliding it in and holding it gently as it were his child.

"I'm going to go now. Please don't tell Bennett you saw her like that," he said meekly and ran out.

Ballard looked at me questioningly, and said, "You really think that's wise? For mad scientists to breed?"

"Mind your own business, Mr. Ballard," I replied. Not the wittiest of ripostes, I am aware. But to the point.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several months later, they made an announcement.

Topher looked at me to see my reaction as he said, "And of course I hope that you will do me the honor of giving me away."

I closed my eyes. "Topher. The bride is the one who is given away."

"I knew that. Just a little joke. Heh. Seriously, it's okay if we get married, right?"

I manage to smile. "It's not up to me. I'm just your employer. Though you are both very young. And of course your opposing goals have led you to physically assault each other several times in the past few months."

"We're aware of the issue," Bennett said, "And we're working on it."

Topher said, then, "Really, though, Adelle, it would mean a lot if you support us. And not just in the you're-the-head-of-the-Dollhouse-and-can-e asily-have-us-killed-if-you-decide-on-a-n o-marrying-your-coworkers-rule way. Not that you would have to get someone else to kill us, I mean I'm sure you could do it yours - I mean not that you would be capable of such a - I mean of course you're capa-"

"It would mean a lot," Bennett interrupted him, much to her credit, "To both of us. If you would give your blessing."

"Both of you?" I asked.

She nodded. "You're the only person Topher's truly afraid of. I'm pretty sure that's the closest thing either of us have to family."

Both the idiotic young geniuses smiled big hopeful grins at me then.

I rolled my eyes and walked out.

On the way out, I said, "Do as you like as long as it doesn't affect the work." Behind me, I could hear them jumping and squealing like children. Children who were raised by farm animals.

But in the hallway, where no one could see, I smiled.


End file.
